IEEE 802.11az uses WiFi technology for ranging. Such ranging can involve frame exchanges over the air. For example, the measurement report for the sounding signal may be sent from the receiver to the sender. Currently, the measurement report may be readable to everyone and, therefore, vulnerable to eavesdropping. The eavesdropper may use the measurement report to derive the distance between the ranging devices. Such eavesdropping may jeopardize the privacy of the user and the security of certain usage applications.